<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valley of the dolls by yelenatasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656055">Valley of the dolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenatasha/pseuds/yelenatasha'>yelenatasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Red Room (Marvel), Yelena belova is tired, give our Russian girls a break, kind of open end, natasha saves the day.. Kind of, we all hate the red room, yelena deserves better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenatasha/pseuds/yelenatasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"built with a heart, broken from the start."</p><p> </p><p>Yelena was always the weaker one. At least to Mother Russia and the Red Room.<br/>Only a doll, nothing special. </p><p>The doll wants to get out. The doll will die if she doesn't get out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena Belova &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valley of the dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The whole thing is inspired by Marina's 'Valley of the dolls'.</p><p>Yelena really really deserves better but I love to write her struggling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"build with a heart, broken from the start."</em>
</p><p>Yelena was always in the shadows, always the inferior widow. Always the one who got tortured, humiliated and beaten.</p><p>She wore it like a crown, swearing to herself to get better, to get stronger, to beat and kill them all. She would complete the program as the best one in history, she would beat Natalia, almighty Natalia.</p><p><em>She had to be better</em>.</p><p>Reality was disappointing but she still worked, got fixed and updated, serum and torture would only make her stronger and Mother Russia prouder, they said. She wasn't sure of that anymore. She wasn't sure if Mother Russia even knew she existed or even cared for her. She was a doll, being ready to get thrown away after using her so much that she got broken.<br/>
<em>She already felt broken.</em><br/>
She was broken since she was born, she never knew another feeling anyway.</p><p>Yelena didn't want to get used anymore. Yelena wanted to get out. Natalia got out. Maybe she also could escape.</p><p>
  <em>Wipe, wipe, wipe.</em>
</p><p>No memories anymore. No feelings. The doll got fixed and she smiled prettily again while killing and fucking anyone she needed to. It was her only purpose, the only reason she existed and she made Mother Russia proud.</p><p>She still cried to Mother Russia in the night, to let her go, to let her die, to kill her. Her heart couldn't take it. Mother Russia didn't care. Mother Russia never cared anyways.</p><p>Nobody wanted a broken toy. Yelena knew they would kill her if she wouldn't heal anytime soon or get her mask back on. She couldn't.</p><p>She tried to escape again.</p><p>They caught her in Budapest, miles away from the final step to freedom, the flight to the States.</p><p>She fought and bit like a tiger. They couldn't take her again, she wasn't done yet. She didn't want to die, at least not at their hands.<br/>
Mother Russia made her sick.</p><p>Her brain felt foggy.<br/>
They drugged her, of course they did. She had no idea where she was, it wasn't the Room, it was colder and darker. No little girls anymore, just pure silence.<br/>
She closed her eyes again.</p><p>Something cold touched her forehead.<br/>
<em>A gun. Of course.</em><br/>
It was the end. Yelena Belova was in chains and nobody would save her. She was just another doll without a name, without a face.<br/>
She closed her eyes.<br/>
<em>One last time.</em><br/>
Maybe God was there after all to free her from the pain.</p><p>She waited for the bang.<br/>
It wouldn't come.<br/>
Bullets flying through the air, but not in her direction.<br/>
She opened her eyes.</p><p>A strand of flaming red hair.<br/>
She was there. Of course.<br/>
A grin.</p><p>
  <em>"We Black Widows have to stick together."</em>
</p><p>Maybe she was saved.<br/>
At least for now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>